Les Mille et Un Visages de la Destruction
by Melie
Summary: Trente minifics, trente baisers, trente GreedEnvy.
1. Partie 1

**2. Nouvelle, lettre**

Dante finit de lire la lettre et éclate de rire, avant de commencer à y répondre.

"C'est un idiot, mais il nous sera peut-être utile un jour…

Que vous écrit-il comme niaiseries encore ? demande Envy avec un sourire.

Tiens. Lis. Tu riras."

L'androgyne prend la lettre sur le bureau et commence à la lire, éclatant de rire à chaque phrase ou presque.

"Décidément, votre amant est un sot.

Je sais."

Celle qui a l'apparence d'une jeune dame brune finit d'écrire puis dépose un baiser sur sa lettre, y laissant une belle trace de rouge à lèvres.

**30. Baiser**

"Donc … t'es mon frangin, c'est ça ?

Donc… t'es le nouveau crétin, c'est ça ?

Envy, sois gentil avec notre nouveau… membre. Mon fils…

Crève…

… je te présente Greed."

Dante ajoute, avant de les laisser :

"Et surveille ton langage, ne vas pas l'influencer…"

Ils restent longtemps à s'observer, et déjà Envy déteste le sourire de Greed, et déjà Greed adore celui d'Envy.

"Envy alors… sympa.

Crève.

C'est vraiment ta mère ?

Non.

C'est vrai, elle est plus jolie que toi…"

Leur premier baiser a lieu cinq minutes plus tard.

**16. Invincible, sans égal**

"C'est intéressant, ton pouvoir, a dit Envy la première fois qu'ils se sont battus.

Le tien ainsi.

Invincible… ça doit être utile.

Très.

Mais moi je suis sans égal, c'est encore mieux.

Tu connais quelqu'un avec le même pouvoir que moi ?

Tout le monde peut être invincible."

Greed a rit et ils ont continué à se battre.

Et soudainement, Envy l'a embrassé, avant de rire à son tour.

"Oh non, tu n'es pas sans égal, et pas si invincible que cela !"

Et ils ont continué à se battre. Ils se battent toujours.

**10. #10**

"Pourquoi sept homonculi ? demande le nouveau Greed.

Parce qu'il y a sept péchés capitaux, répond un Envy déjà lassé.

Pourquoi sept péchés capitaux ?

Parce qu'un abruti a décidé que c'était comme ça.

Mais pourquoi pas… je sais pas moi… dix ?

Il avait pas envie de se creuser la tête… t'arrêtes tes questions à la con ?

Je veux savoir.

Rien que ça… pff… dix homonculi… ça voudrait dire huit autres crétins comme toi… la galère…

Ne dis pas ça, mon Envy…"

Et Greed l'embrasse.

"Je suis unique après tout."

**14. Musique**

Greed n'aime pas la musique de Dante. Il n'aime pas grand-chose de chez Dante. Il veut plus, il veut le monde, le monde entier, et pas un simple manoir où une vieille sorcière à l'apparence de jeune fille vous donne des ordres et vous propose une danse de temps à autres.

Si Greed obéît et danse malgré tout, c'est parce qu'il aime danser, et puis… le corps de la jeune fille est attirant, même si à l'intérieur il n'en est rien.

L'homonculus fait encore quelques pas, puis s'arrête et d'embrasse sa cavalière. Ou plutôt celui qui en a pris l'apparence.

**5. "J'ai quelque chose à te dire"**

"Envy ?"

L'être androgyne se retourne.

"Dépêche toi, Greed, on n'a pas tout notre temps.

J'ai quelque chose à te dire.

T'as pas encore capté qu'on était pressés ? Faut qu'on rejoigne Dante avant…

Envy. C'est urgent. Je veux que tu le sache."

Envy soupire et consent enfin à s'arrêter de marcher.

"Okay. Quoi ?

Tu as…"

Greed arrive à sa hauteur et dépose un baiser sur sa joue.

"Tu as oublié quelque chose en te retransformant, "Monsieur le professionnel".

De quoi tu…"

C'est alors qu'Envy se rend compte qu'il a oublié la jupe rose.

**8. Jardin secret**

Greed tente encore une fois. Il n'y a que de lui qu'il pourra le savoir.

Il sait que Dante l'a créé. Mais c'est tout ce qu'il sait. Et il veut _plus _d'informations.

Mais Envy ne semble pas déterminé à lui dire quoi que ce soit.

"Dis-moi, Envy, qui étais-tu avant ?"

Pas de réponse.. C'est peut-être un sujet douloureux…

Tant mieux. Les secrets les plus lourds à porter sont les meilleurs.

"Envy ?

Quoi ?"

Il s'est retourné, abandonnant l'épouvantail qu'il massacrait, et le fixe d'un œil noir. Greed s'approche et l'embrasse gentiment.

"Je finirai bien par le savoir…"

**7. Superstar.**

"Franchement, continue Greed, c'est vrai quoi, avec un tel pouvoir, tu pourrais te faire engager dans un cirque sans problème !

Un cirque… mais bien sûr…"

Greed met ses pieds sur la table, et Envy met ses pieds sur les siens.

"Tu crois vraiment que je peux me permettre de perdre mon temps dans une connerie pareille ?"

L'homonculus aux cheveux courts hausse les épaules.

"Ce serait pas une si mauvaise idée, quoi…"

Envy l'embrasse sur la joue avant de décréter que si, ce serait une très mauvaise idée, et que lui, Greed, n'est qu'un crétin de bas étage.

**9. Course folle**

Envy envoie un baiser provocateur au vendeur avant de s'enfuir à toute vitesse, tenant la veste bien contre lui. Même s'il ne lui avouera jamais, il s'est bien amusé quand même. Voler l'amuse. Surtout quand il voit la tête des gens après.

Il court un bon bout de temps, changeant de forme régulièrement, avant de retrouver le jeune Greed dans une ruelle.

"Bon, je l'ai… mais c'est la dernière fois que je fais quelque chose pour toi.

- Merci, _grand frère_… je _voulais _cette veste.

- Toi et tes foutus caprices…

Au moins… moi, je sais qui je suis."

**25. Obstacle**

Ce n'était pas vraiment prévu, mais bon, ils font avec. Ils font toujours avec. Quel que soit l'imprévu, l'obstacle, ils le suppriment rapidement.

Envy se contente de tuer le garçon froidement, et Greed l'observe. Comme toujours. Greed tue, lui aussi, mais il aime observer Envy. Il aime son indifférence, quand il tue. Des fois, il y met de la rage, comme si les traits de la personne lui rappelaient quelqu'un qu'il hait.

Bien entendu, Greed _voudrait _savoir pourquoi. Mais Envy n'en parle pas. Jamais. Tant pis…

Une fois qu'Envy a tué leur obstacle, ils s'embrassent, avant de terminer leur mission.

**27. Débordement**

"Et ivrogne en plus…"

Envy envoie les bouteilles vides dire bonjour au mur d'en face.

"Si la vieille te voyait comme ça…

Elle me tuerait ? Laisse moi rire frangin…

Je suis pas ton frangin. Et dessoûles toi vite ou je m'en charge.

On peut bien être ivre une fois de temps en temps…, proteste Greed.

T'es pas né pour ça.

Je fais ce que je veux."

Le plus vieux des deux homonculi se charge de frapper le plus jeune, jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve contre un mur, les lèvres de l'autre contre les siennes.

**17. kHz (kiloHertz)**

Une fois, Envy a tenté de sortir avec un professeur de physique. Il était assez mignon, très intelligent, et pas trop ennuyeux. Bref : le flirt parfait pour provoquer une crise de jalousie de la part de son petit ami plus ou moins officiel.

Sauf que ça n'avait pas marché.

Et Envy avait du non seulement supporter cette apparence féminine qu'il était obligé de revêtir, mais aussi les longs discours du jeune homme sur les Hertz, les KiloHertz et telle propriété fantastique, entre deux baisers, ou encore les regards moqueurs de Greed à chaque fois qu'il rentrait chez lui, exaspéré.

**12. De bonne humeur**

Cette manie d'être toujours de bonne humeur avait le don d'énerver Envy. Et c'était sans doute le but de la manœuvre.

Toujours un sourire sur la face et des remarques complètement débiles, quand ce n'était pas "je veux ci" ou "je veux ça". Voire carrément "je veux voir ce que c'est d'embrasser un tel". Quel culot…

Sans parler de ce nouveau surnom qu'il lui avait trouvé. Où est-ce qu'il était allé chercher ça ? Il devait avoir du temps à perdre.

"Greed, si tu m'appelles encore une seule fois ainsi je…

Comment ? "Mon palmier" ?

… t'étripe."

**21. Violence, pillage, extorsion**

Envy aime la violence. Ce n'est un secret pour personne. Plus ça fait mal, mieux c'est. Que la violence soit physique ou mentale… il lui faut de la violence.

Greed, lui, s'en moque. La violence n'est que le moyen d'obtenir ce qu'il veut. Les bains de sang ne lui sont pas nécessaires.

Des fois, lorsqu'il regarde Envy se battre, il a comme l'impression que c'est contre quelqu'un en particulier que son aîné se bat.

Envy nargue ses victimes, parfois. Souvent.

Et quand il détruit quelque chose de grand, il embrasse du regard les décombres une fois le massacre terminé. Toujours.

**15. Le bleu le plus pur**

Greed aimait les yeux de cette fille. Ils étaient bleus… du bleu le plus pur. Ils étaient magnifiques.

Il commit une erreur en en parlant à Envy.

Le lendemain, l'homonculus à l'apparence changeante autant que son humeur lui apporta un paquet.

Il contenait la tête de la fille. Greed soupira. Il aurait du s'en douter.

Il rit en voyant qu'Envy lui avait arraché les yeux du bleu le plus pur et les lui tendait à présent, dans un petit sachet. Il les prit et les jeta à la rivière, suivis de la jolie tête dont il avait embrassé les lèvres.

**23. Bonbon**

Ils marchent dans les rues de Dublith. Greed semble bien aimer cette ville. Parfois, il s'arrête et fait un baisemain à une jeune fille, juste parce qu'elle est jolie.

Et là il s'est encore arrêté. Envy soupire.

"C'est pas vrai…"

Greed sourit et ouvre la boîte de friandises qu'il vient de voler.

"T'en veux un ?

Non merci.

Tant mieux, ça m'en fait plus."

Pause.

"Envy, tu sais ce que je veux ?

Tout.

Être libre."

L'androgyne se retourne, surpris.

"Et tu compte faire quoi ? T'enfuir ?"

Greed prend un autre bonbon.

"Tout à fait."

**4. Toi et moi**

"Toi et moi, c'est fini.

Oh, mais ça, je le sais, Envy… j'ai moi-même décidé qu'il en serait ainsi.

Bien sûr, bien sûr… tu veux toujours décider de tout, c'est ça ?

Nuance : je veux toujours tout. Par conséquent…

Par conséquent, je ne te suffis pas.

Eh oui. C'est la fatalité de la vie, Envy…

Monsieur Greed aurait-il la prétention de croire qu'il était autre chose qu'un jouet à mes yeux ?"

L'homonculus aux cheveux longs quitte la pièce, claquant la porte.

"Oui, répond Greed en lui envoyant un baiser. Oui, je l'ai."

**3. Scandale**

"Alors c'est comme ça ? demande Envy en haussant le ton.

Oui, c'est comme ça.

Tu nous trahis ?

Je ne vous trahis pas, je vous quitte, répond calmement Greed.

Tu crois peut-être que tu peux…

Oui, je le peux."

Envy éclate de rire.

"Oh non, tu peux pas, mon vieux, tu peux pas."

Il se jette sur l'autre homonculus, qui le plaque au mur le temps d'un baiser, avant de s'enfuir par la fenêtre.

"Dante ?

Oui.

Greed nous a lâché.

Retrouve-le."

Un sourire déforme le visage androgyne.

"Avec plaisir, madame."


	2. Partie 2

**26. Si seulement tu étais à moi**

Dante s'en souvient très bien.

Dès l'instant où il a vu le jour, Greed a tout voulu.

Rien à voir avec cet introverti qu'elle avait voulu ressusciter… absolument rien à voir. D'un côté, elle s'y attendait.

Mais elle ne s'attendait pas exactement à ça.

Sans gêne, avide… vraiment avide.

Elle ne s'attendait pas non plus à ce qu'il sorte avec son fils. Vraiment pas. La première fois qu'elle les avait vu s'embrasser avait été un choc.

Mais Greed voulait tout, c'était donc logique.

Et Dante a toujours su que de toute manière Envy ne serait jamais à lui, jamais complètement.

**18. "Dites ahhh…"**

Il ne poussa pas un cri. C'était exactement ce qu'Envy aurait voulu. Envy aimait entendre les cris, les hurlements, la souffrance… Envy était un véritable psychopathe.

En même temps, lui aussi. Mais ce n'était pas pareil.

Greed ne cria pas. Greed ne criait jamais. Et cela, Envy ne le supportait pas. Il le blessait, changeait d'apparence, les testait toutes, le blessait encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il crie…

Mais malgré toutes les plaies, qui faisaient quand même mal sur le coup, il ne criait jamais.

Il riait, quelques fois, et embrassait l'homonculus frustré, mais il ne criait jamais, non, jamais.

**13. Liens**

"Je paries que tu vas y prendre un malin plaisir.

Plus encore que tu ne le crois…

Tu viendras me rendre visite ?

Tu peux crever.

Techniquement impossible, comme tu le sais, mon cher Envy…

Au moins, tu ne m'ennuieras plus…

Non, c'est toi qui vas t'ennuyer sans moi.

Tu réalises que tu vas être scellé pour l'éternité ? Par terre… ligoté… sans rien pouvoir faire… pour l'éternité, ça veut dire pour toujours, "mon cher" Greed…"

Envy l'embrasse une dernière fois avant de finir le travail.

"Alors tu devrais pas me parler d'ennui."

**24. Bonne nuit**

"Bonne nuit, enfoiré !"

Envy déposa un baiser sur son front et quitta la pièce pour le laisser dormir. En paix ? Oh non, pas en paix, il ne dormait pas en paix. En vérité, il en dormait même pas.

Mais il avait fermé les yeux et tenté de rêver, rêver à tout ce qu'il voulait, à tout ce qu'il voudrait quand il aurait terminé sa sieste.

Sa sieste de cent cinquante ans, après que ce salaud d'Envy l'ait scellé dans cette pièce sombre à l'aide de son crâne, à lui, Greed. Il l'avait emprisonné, et Greed lui revaudrait ça.

**22. Bercer**

Greed ne dort pas, il n'en a pas besoin. Mais rêver, ça il sait. Il sait rêver à tout ce qu'il veut… de tout ce qu'il a voulu… de tout ce qu'il voudra.

Le monde. L'argent. Le pouvoir. L'éternité.

Il repense au peu qu'il a déjà eu. Oui, c'est peu, c'est trop peu. Il n'a pas eu le temps de vivre beaucoup.

A un moment il a cru avoir Envy. Il a cru que parce qu'ils s'embrassaient, parce qu'ils partageaient un lit et leurs nuits… il s'est trompé. On ne peut pas avoir une personne.

Mais lui il veut toujours.


	3. Partie 3

**20. Retour à la maison**

"Et me voilà là, donc…"

Greed sourit et continua d'observer par la fenêtre.

Là. Là où il avait vécu, cela faisait maintenant… longtemps. Perché sur l'arbre d'où il observait déjà, à cette époque. Mais tourné de l'autre côté.

Il ne voyait pas grand chose en vérité, mais il imaginait beaucoup. Il imaginait tout ce qu'il voulait. Et il voulait tout.

Souvent Envy venait le déloger. Souvent d'un grand coup de pied. Et souvent il répondait d'un baiser. Juste parce qu'il savait que cela l'énervait bien.

Jusqu'au jour où il s'était enfui.

Le sourire de Greed s'élargit encore à ce souvenir.

**29. Le bruit des vagues**

Greed le sentait, bizarrement, il s'y attendait. Il savait que cela arriverait tôt ou tard, de toute manière. Il fallait bien qu'ils se retrouvent un jour. Ils avaient des comptes à régler.

Assis dans la barque, embrassant son alchimiste écarlate, écoutant distraitement le bruit des vagues, il savait qu'Envy serait sur l'île.

Par contre, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'il ne soit pas seul.

Leur règlement de compte devait donc être remis à plus tard…

Assis dans la barque, embrassant son alchimiste écarlate, écoutant distraitement le bruit des vagues, il se disait qu'ils se reverraient un jour. Forcément.

**11. Fleur**

Bien entendu, Envy ne s'attendait pas à ce que Greed lui jette des fleurs. Après tout, c'était à cause de lui qu'il s'était retrouvé cent cinquante ans sans rien faire… ça avait du lui paraître bien long. Et puis, de toute manière, Greed n'était pas exactement du genre à faire quoique ce soit en rapport avec les fleurs, même une expression… quoique, s'il _voulait _emmerder le monde…

Il n'allait pas l'accueillir en l'embrassant non plus.

Et… il y avait cet homme, à côté de lui. Sans doute son nouvel amant. Une tête de chieur.

A croire que Greed les aimait.

**1. Regarde moi.**

Greed doit avouer que les dons de métamorphose d'Envy ne sont pas pour lui déplaire. Le plus vieux des deux homonculus peut prendre n'importe quelle apparence… c'est hallucinant.

"Regarde-moi", murmure Envy.

Et Greed le regarde, qui qu'il soit à ce moment là. Frêle alchimiste, militaire sportif, belle jeune femme… il les regarde tous, et il les _veut_ tous.

Avec Envy, il peut embrasser qui il veut, quand il veut.

"Regarde-moi", murmure Envy, bien des siècles plus tard.

Mais cette fois, Greed ne le regarde pas, et passe un bras autour des épaules d'un certain alchimiste avant de tourner les talons.

**19. Rouge**

Parfois Greed se demandait s'il n'avait pas une attirance pour les gens violents, destructeurs, psychopathes et pas bien dans leur tête. Ceux qui possédaient ce don si particulier de toujours revenir à la maison avec les vêtements rouges.

Et rouges de sang, bien entendu.

Il avait commencé cette petite collection avec Envy. Envy le gamin abandonné mal dans sa peau… au point d'en avoir plusieurs.

Envy aimait faire souffrir autant psychologiquement que physiquement, oui, il aimait beaucoup ça, même ses baisers étaient violents.

Et quant à Kimblee…

Le surnom qu'ils lui avaient donné à l'armée résumait tout : alchimiste ECARLATE.

**6. Entre le rêve et la réalité**

Lorsque l'Ecarlate commence à l'embrasser, Greed le repousse et se met à sourire.

"Dommage pour toi, mais Kimblee embrasse _vraiment _mieux que ça."

Il s'attire un regard noir en échange et met rapidement l'homonculus à la porte

"A plus, Envy !"

Puis il éclate de rire.

Le véritable alchimiste sort de la douche, s'essuyant les cheveux.

"Qui c'était ?

Rien, un vieux pote qui supporte pas que je l'ai plaqué et qui veut me récupérer. Il rêve debout quoi…

Oh. Ce serait pas Envy par hasard ?

… voilà."

Greed attrape Kimblee par la taille et l'embrasse.

**28. Médicament**

"Tu devrais vraiment songer à te faire soigner."

Envy.

"Je connaissais un bon médecin à Central, il aurait pu te régler ton compte… mais je crois que je l'ai tué."

Kimblee.

"… boss, vous êtes sûr que tout va bien dans votre tête ?"

Dorchet.

"Je crois qu'il ne va pas très bien…"

Martel.

"Faut vraiment que tu te fasse soigner."

Envy. Un baiser.

"Arsenic. Le meilleur des médicaments."

Kimblee. Un baiser.

"Je peux m'occuper de ton cas aussi sinon."

Envy. Un baiser.

"T'es. Complètement. Dingue. Greed."

Tous. Un baiser.

Tous.

Que c'est bon de ne pas être sain d'esprit.


End file.
